


Dead Maddness

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Game of Thrones - Freeform, Multi, PPZ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb was getting comfortable being home at Winterfell until Jon let him know of the danger of the Whitewalkers. Elizabeth Bennet has been working with the Wildlings and Jon Snow to stop the Whitewalkers and now she must learn to work with The King in the North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Maddness

Robb had fought for so long against Tywin Lannister that he didn’t think he would ever see his world back to ordinary, especially after losing his mother and father. He was now getting settled in to a routine with his younger brothers and sisters though. Sansa worked to help keep up their home and work to help those displaced by the war. Arya and Rickeon helped Robb to keep working with the soldiers to keep them prepared for anything that might come their way. Brann helped Robb with the practical part of the position. Bran helped with the letters to other houses, the finances, and Sansa’s work as much as he could. Tyrion Lannister was now on the throne, and Robb felt safe the political games that plagued it for so long. He was able to focus on his home and being Lord of Winterfell, something he was still learning to be. He felt like he still could have learned more from his father, Robb thought, as he was up late looking over some letters from his banner-men. He took a moment and pressed his palms to his eyes to keep him awake to finish his task. As he ran his fingers through his curls he noticed a letter that had the symbol of the Night’s Watch. He read the letter that was from his brother, who had now become Lord Commander, who asked to talk with him about some things that had recently happened during a trip beyond the wall. He was more than happy to get to see Jon again, but knew that the purpose of the visit would likely not be an easy one. He sent a directly reply to Castle Black and wondered what new challenge they faced.

…

A few days later Jon arrived to their childhood home, and Robb felt a little more whole. Watching as Jon hugged their brother and sisters, Robb took a moment to recognize the man in black before him as his brother. He saw the leader Jon was now, and was proud, like their father would have been. Jon embrace Robb and just smiled, knowing what they had both been through since Jon had left. They all ate and talked together as a family after the homecoming and Robb was content to have all his siblings in one place again. After they great welcome, Jon and Robb were able to walk around their childhood home together and discuss the reason for Jon’s sudden visit.

“Things have settled for you all a bit here, Jon smiled as he looked around him.

“A bit,” Robb replied, “but not for you I fear.”

“No,” Jon’s face turned serious.

“What is it?

“It’s something beyond the wall. The Whitewalkers are advancing Robb. We fought them at Hardhome when I was last over the wall. Even with the wildlings help, we couldn’t stop them. I’m scared what they will be able to do.”

Robb took a breath, he had never seen in Jon’s eyes before, and he tried not to let it shake him.

“What do you need?” Robb asked.

“Your men and your help.”

“Of course,” Robb answered putting a supportive hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“We have Wildlings to help. We can have them train your men in what little we know about them. One, her name is Elizabeth, she is the best we have against them. I have sent to have her come here to help train.”

“She?” Robb raised his brow.

“Yes. she.,” Jon laughed, “You have met our sister Arya. It shouldn’t surprise you that a woman would want to fight.”  
“You’re right,” Robb conceded, “and speaking of Arya, she is goin to fight with us. There is no stopping it.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Jon smile proudly, “and we will train her as best we can.”

They went back to their separate quarters to give Jon time to relax after his journey. Robb tried to take some time but he was unable to get rid of the worry of what would happen to his family and his home because of the new threat.


End file.
